mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Adapter
|caption = Mega Man's Final Smash. |universe = |user = |type = Basic |effect = Mega Man junctions with Rush to become Super Adapter Mega Man. }} Super Adapter ( ) was 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2 prior to Beta 1.2 of the demo, where it was replaced by Mega Legends. Overview When performed, Mega Man summons Rush, his robotic dog, to combine with him thus creating Super Mega Man, known in Japan as Super Rockman ( ). While fused, Mega Man gains the ability to jet upwards if the jump button is held, slow descent, and rocket fist projectiles, which deals 15% to the opponents. Origin .]] The Super Adapter is an upgrade to Mega Man's armor appearing exclusively in ''Mega Man 7 which, much like in SSF2, is used by combining with Rush. It is obtained by collecting the R, U, S, and H plates that can be found in the stages of the first 4 robot masters: Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, and Burst Man. In function, the Super Adapter is a combination of the Rush Power Adapter and the Rush Jet Adapter from Mega Man 6. While equipped, the Mega Buster is replaced by a flying fist attack similar to Hard Knuckle from Mega Man 3. Unlike in SSF2, he cannot fly like he can with the Rush Jet Adapter, instead being able to double-jump using the rocket plates on the suit. Mega Man also cannot slide while equipped with this Adapter because it is too bulky. Gallery Artwork SAdapterPre0.9.png|Super Adapter's early art, used from v0.5a to v0.8b. After that version, Super Adapter started using the same picture as Mega Man. Screenshots Super Adapter Start.png|Mega Man transforming into Super Adapter. Super Adapter Ground.png|The projectile used on the ground. Super Adapter Air.png|The projectile used midair, on Central Highway. Come back and fight.png|Super Adapter shooting his projectile, while a runs from it, and another Donkey Kong remains knocked down, on Sector Z. Super Adapter taunting.png|Mega Man taunting, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. What's wrong.png| taunting at a stunned Mega Man, on Chaos Shrine. Trivia *This move was officially labeled by the Smash Flash DOJO!! as a "Semi-Final Form" due to its similarities with other "Final Forms" at the time, such as Fire Mario and Bankai Ichigo. Like the other Final Forms, it could be controlled exactly as one would control a regular character, and it was also able to shield and taunt. However, unlike Final Forms, only has one main attack instead of an entire moveset. *On the Smash Flash DOJO!!, this move was called "Super Adaptor", despite being officially known as "Super Adapter" in Mega Man 7. This however, could be some sort of homage to Mega Man 4, where it was labeled as "adaptor", rather than "adapter". *Mega Man saying, "Let's do it!" was taken his voice clip from Mega Man 8. Note Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Basic Final Smashes Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe